I'm the Fourth Hokage of Konoha
by goddesbless
Summary: Uzumaki Arashi, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. He, just like other boys, has a firstlove.YondaimeXKyuubi


A/N:

Disclaimer: If it's mine I'll never let Sasuke leaves Naru-Chuu.

**I'm the Fourth Hokage of Konoha: I**

"Jiraiya-sensei, what are you doing?"

The blond frowned. He looked at his pervert teacher.

"Shut up, Arashi. They could hear you!"

That gama-sennin whispered at him without turn his face from the girls.

"Sensei, you shouldn't do pervert things like that."

"Hold your shit, brat! Don't disturb me."

Arashi sighed.

"I'll go to the forest then. I'll practice my rasengan."

"Yeah, whatever."

The white-hair man waved his hand to the blond chuunin.

Arashi glanced at his pervert teacher once before he went. He smiled a bit, thought about what if Tsunade finds out about this. He shook his head and ran to the forest.

oOo

Injust a minute he arrived at the forest. Tried to concentrate and not thinking about how funny if Tsunade knows what Jiraiya was doing now, he launched his ransengan attack to the tree. After hours he collapsed and lied on the ground. Closed his eyes, he looked at the sky. A smile appeared on his face. Felt satisfied with his improving skill, he chuckled.

Arashi stopped his chuckle. He heard a voice of movement from the bushes near him. He took his kunai silently. When he turned his face he saw a little fox walked toward him from the bushes. Put his kunai down, the blond smiled to the fox.

"Hi, kitsune."

Arashi touched the fox. He examined the fox. The blond very pleased with the fox looking. That fox had a white smooth fur and beautiful red eyes. 'What a kirei kitsune.'

Arashi took the fox and hugged it.

"You're so cute, little fox. Are you a boy or a girl?"

He touched the fox's head.

Arashi jumped when he heard a 'poof' and saw the fox turned into a girl. She was wearing a white kimono and she stood on the little-fox-supposed-to-be-there spot.

"I'm a girl, of course."

She waved her raven hair. She had a long straight black hair and bloody-red-ruby eyes. She looked at the blond and smiled.

"Wha…?"

Arashi sat in the ground. Opened his mouth but there was nothing come out. He closed his mouth. And then opened it again tried to speak but he only looked like fish.

The kitsune-girl chuckled.

"Geez, human are really funny."

The blond gulped. Finally he managed to get his voice and said,

"Who are you? Are this is a genjutsu?"

He stopped.

"You said _human_?"

The raven-hair girl smiled.

"Allow me to introduce my self. I'm Kyuubi the nine tails fox demon."

Arashi shocked. He couldn't say anything.

Kyuubi smiled.

"You never saw a demon before, did you? I'm a half demon though."

Arashi still stunned. But then he spoke,

"Why you told me? Aren't you afraid if I run to the village and tell the villagers about you and then they hunt you?"

"But you didn't do it, right?"

A smile appeared on Kyuubi's face. The blond felt his heart beating faster.

"Why you told me?"

"So persistent," Kyuubi shook her head. She blushed a bit when she spoke, "I had watching you from a long time a go, and I was thinking could it be fun to have a chat with you."

This time was Arashi's turn to shakes his head and smiled.

"Girls."

Kyuubi flushed and looked to the ground. Refused to look at the blond's eyes.

Arashi stood and moved closer to the foxy-girl. He gave her his hand and a wide smile.

"Arashi. Hajime mashite. Doozo yoroshiku, Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi grinned and took his hand.

"Doozo yoroshiku, Arashi-kun."

oOo

**15 years later… **

"I don't understand why we have to hide our relationship."

"Arashi, I'm a demon, remember?"

Kyuubi who was leaning on Arashi woke up.

"I know. But still…"

"You're the fourth Hokage of Konoha, what will peoples say if they find out?"

"I don't really care you know."

"But I do care. You love your village and I don't want to ruin up your life."

Kyuubi leaned on Arashi again.

"How if I don't care?"

The blond took Kyuubi's hair and played it.

"Even if you don't care, I care."

"Geez, you always make me feel like a kid, Kyuubi."

The raven-hair girl grinned.

"Well, at least I have something that'll cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"You want a boy or a girl for our baby, Arashi-chan?"


End file.
